Maudit
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Il marche. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. La pluie a beau tomber, cela ne change rien. Il marche. Depuis longtemps, et pour bien plus.
**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Le vidéaste évoqué s'appartient à lui-même, et le vidéaste présent en tant que personnage principale s'appartient à la fois à lui-même, mais la version de cette personne décrite ici est une idée d'une amie… Bref, vous comprendrez à la fin de l'OS.

 _Helloooo tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !_

 _Je vous retrouve ici pour un OS un peu particulier qui est en fait une suite du cadavre exquis d'halloween (appelé « A la recherche de la famille Sommet ») 2015 que j'avais organisé ^^ Alors, il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire d'aller le lire avant cet OS, surtout que l'histoire originale est très longues, mais c'est toujours mieux de la connaître, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre comment le personnage principal en est arrivé là, pourquoi etc… C'est à vous de voir ^^_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

* * *

Maudit

Il marchait.

Le ciel assombrit par le voile noir de la nuit et la couverture de nuages gris ne laissait paraître aucune étoile.

De lourds filets d'eau tombaient sans s'arrêter, abreuvant le sol meuble d'une forêt verdoyante.

La boue se créait, rendant les sols glissants. De grosses flaques naissaient un peu partout. Les feuilles des chênes, des frênes et les aiguilles des sapins bougeaient au rythme de l'eau qui tombe et coule, ainsi qu'à celui du vent, léger et doux malgré les trombes d'eau qui s'écoulait du ciel s'assimilant à une tempête.

Il marchait.

Toujours, sans s'arrêter. Sans réel but. Juste celui de marcher.

La pluie n'avait aucun impact sur lui. Il était trempé, certes, mais il ne le laissait paraître aucune gêne à son expression.

Sa tête était basse. Ses yeux étaient vides.

Il était seul.

Mais cela depuis de longues semaines déjà.

Alors il commençait à avoir l'habitude. De cette solitude. Un véritable loup solitaire.

Alors il marchait, sans but, sans volonté.

Sauf une seule.

Celle de retrouver sa vie d'avant.

C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais rien ne pouvait l'aider à atteindre ce souhait.

Alors il marchait dans cette forêt. Courant parfois pour attraper du gibier, s'arrêtant pour l'avaler bien que de la viande crue ne soit vraiment pas son mets préféré. Mais à quoi bon essayer de faire du feu… Il n'y arriverait jamais... Pas avec… Ca…

Il atteignit le haut d'une falaise. La forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait surplomber une petite clairière enfermée entre des falaises abruptes. Il sourit un peu en repensant à un dessin animé dans lequel se trouvait le même genre de lieu.

Un dessin animé qu'il ne reverra plus jamais.

Il ricana avec amertume.

Tant de chose qu'il avait perdu suite à cette expédition…

Son émission, sa maison, sa famille, son meilleur ami…

Son meilleur ami ouais… Il s'est retrouvé dans cette merde en voulant l'aider à retrouver sa famille qui avait disparue, enlevée par un psychopathe et une sorcière tatie bizarre, et voilà qu'il l'abandonne dans les bois ! Il était certain que Mathieu l'avait vu pourtant !

Mais c'est vrai que… Vu la tête qu'il avait à présent… peut-être ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Peut-être le croyait-il mort ? Après tout, il était tombé de bien haut…

Si seulement cette sorcière ne l'avait pas transformé ! Mathieu l'aurait reconnu ! Et il ne serait pas là à marcher dans la boue, à chasser les lapins et à fuir dès qu'il croisait un humain.

Le nombre de fois qu'il avait retrouvé la ville d'ailleurs…

Le nombre de fois qu'il avait sentis la joie papillonner dans son estomac dans l'idée de retrouver sa vie de vidéaste…

Mais non, même pas en rêve… Son apparence ne lui aurait attiré qu'ennuis et violence, rien de plus…

La ville lui manquait tant… Sa vie quoi…

Au point que même ses lunettes lui manquaient ! Il avait à présent une vue perçante, capable de repérer le moindre lièvre à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, mais sa mauvaise vue lui manquait terriblement… Il voulait la retrouver, au même prix de retrouver son corps d'humain. Mais il ne les retrouvera jamais.

Condamné à marcher encore et toujours entre les arbres, laissant des traces de pattes derrière lui.

Il s'assit, toujours en haut de cette falaise, observant le ciel grisâtre qui se donnait en spectacle. Un éclair zébra le ciel, très vite rejoint par le lourd grondement semblable à celui qu'il pouvait à présent produire, à plus petite échelle néanmoins.

Voilà la vie qu'il allait devoir supporter pendant de longues années.

Une vie animale.

Une vie d'errance et de solitude.

Une vie qui n'est pas la sienne.

Une vie dont il ne pourra jamais s'échapper, déjà par l'enveloppe charnelle, mais aussi par l'Homme qui entourait la forêt, prêt à le tuer s'il avait l'audace de s'aventurer dans la ville, ne serait-ce que pour revoir ses proches.

Une vie maudite, dans un corps qui ne lui appartient pas.

Quoi de pire comme prison, que son corps lui-même ?

La lune apparut d'entre les nuages, juste le temps de quelques secondes.

Antoine l'observa avec mélancolie, et hurla en ferma les yeux, rompant le silence de la solitude par son hurlement de loup solitaire.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Bon c'est un peu court, mais je trouve ça suffisant, surtout que j'ai écrit ça entre 23h et minuit xD (alors que j'écoutais la pluie tomber *-*)_

 _Ça m'a beaucoup plu d'écrire ceci, et j'espère que ça a été plaisant à lire !_

 _D'ailleurs, il y a un message caché derrière ce texte. Il est pas très subtile, mais ce n'est pas le but de toute manière ^^ Donc oui, cet OS est réfléchi pour l'histoire, la narration, mais aussi pour le message transmis. J'essaye vraiment de m'expérimenter à ce genre de chose à présent._

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, pour me dire ce que vous en avez retenu, etc… Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !_

 _A la prochaine ! o/_


End file.
